


Manhattan Redux

by woodelf



Series: The Floofy!verse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just a tiny bit of Neal and Emma at the end, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: An alternate version of what happened in New York after Hook poisoned Rumplestiltskin.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: The Floofy!verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836043
Kudos: 31





	Manhattan Redux

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Henry asked in a small voice, approaching Mr. Gold warily.

Gold shook his head. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Henry. I didn’t mean it. It’s just – ” He gestured at his chest. 

Henry came nearer. “I know. You’re hurt. And you’re scared. I am, too. You know why? ‘Cause I don’t want to lose my grandfather before I even get a chance to know him. Who’s gonna tell me stories about what my dad was like when he was a boy?”

A faint lifting of the corner of Gold’s mouth encouraged him. Henry sat down next to Gold and reached for his hand. “We need you. Belle needs you. She needs your help to regain her memories.”

“Promise me, Henry.” Gold gripped Henry’s hand. “Promise me that you’ll see she’s looked after, to the best of your abilities, if I don’t make it." 

"I promise,” Henry said at once. “But you _can’t_ die. This isn’t how it’s supposed to end. You’re stronger than any old pirate’s stupid poison. Fight it!” His voice grew fiercer with every word. 

“I’m trying, Henry.” Gold’s eyes roamed over his grandson. “You always reminded me of him. Of Bae. Brave as lions, the both of you. And kind, and clever. My two beautiful boys. His eyes drifted shut, a faint smile on his lips, but his grip on Henry’s hand did not lessen.

"Once upon a time,” said Henry strongly, although his eyes were wet with unshed tears, “There was a poor spinner who loved his son more than anything in the world.”

Gold’s eyes opened again, and Henry went on. “He would do anything for his son, and he did. He faced the Dark One, and was cursed as a result. He kept his son from being slain in the Ogre Wars, but then he lost him to another land. He spent three centuries trying to find a way to get back to his son, denying himself happiness with his true love when he found her, because he’d made a promise. A promise to his son, to find him, and he needed the power of the Dark One to do that. Finally he learned how to create a curse that would take him to the land without magic, and he found someone to cast it, and Storybrooke was created. For twenty-eight years more he waited, for the Savior to come, and break the curse, and when she did he found his True Love was still alive, and still loved him. But his search wasn’t over yet. He had to find a way to leave town without losing all his memories, and just when he finally found a way to do so, the vile Captain Hook shot the spinner’s love, and _gloated._ But that wasn’t enough. Hook followed the father in search of his son, and attacked him without warning, like the coward he is. Are you going to let him get away with that, Rumpelstiltskin?” Henry demanded. “Are you going to leave your true love alone and frightened? Are you going to let Hook deprive you of the chance to make things right with your son, after it took you three _centuries_ to find him? Are you going to give up and _die_?”

The fire had returned to Gold’s eyes as Henry talked, and his face twisted in a snarl. “No,” he spat, and Henry grinned triumphantly.

“That’s the spirit! You know, if it wasn’t for you, I never would have found my dad. Thank you.” Impulsively he leaned forward and kissed the older man on the temple.

Gold gazed at him in wonder, and felt something stir inside him, giving him new strength to fight back against the poison coursing through his system. He had seen what the power of Henry’s belief could do, and if Henry believed he could make it back to Storybrooke where he’d have access to his magic, and a fighting chance of surviving, he wasn’t going to give up. Not when he had Belle to live for, and Bae, and now this remarkable child with his amazing capacity for love. “Henry,” he said softly. “I would be honoured if you called me Grandpa." 

Henry beamed. "I will, then.”

There was a rattle as the door was unlocked and Neal and Emma rushed in, stopping dead when they saw their son sitting beside Rumpelstiltskin, holding his hand and smiling, Gold somehow looking a little better than when they had left. 

“See?” Henry jumped to his feet. “We’ll get you home. You’ve got family now. Just hang in there, Grandpa.”

Emma and Neal exchanged a look of surprise and then stepped forward, helping Rumpelstiltskin to stand, supporting him on either side. 

“Come on, old man,” said Neal brusquely. “I’m not gonna let you die until I’ve had a chance to yell at you.”

Rumpelstiltskin took a deeper breath, forcing past the pain. He could make it, he _would_ make it. “I look forward to that, son.”

Posted 5 years ago


End file.
